An Unexpected Friendship
by NymphadoraxLestrange
Summary: River meets up with Jack for a drink and he introduces her to Gwen. They get along. Really well. Strong femslash!


"Hello, sweetie."

Captain Jack Harkness turned around from where he was sitting at the bar when he heard the familiar voice. "River Song!" he exclaimed, getting up and pulling out a chair for her to sit down on. "It's been far too long! How have you been?"

"Spoilers." River said with a coy smile. "And yourself? You look as handsome as always."

"Ah, still as flirty as always, I see." Jack said with a laugh. Him and River were always trying to out-flirt each other. "I've been great—"

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a young brunette woman clearing her throat. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Jack?" she spoke in her charming Welsh accent.

"Oh, of course, Gwen, sorry. River Song, this is Gwen Cooper. She works at Torchwood with me... my trusty companion, of sorts." Gwen slapped Jack on the arm. "I am so much better than a sidekick, and you know it!"

River laughed. "Oh, you know how to handle him perfectly well, don't you?"

"After a year of working with him, he's gotten slightly easier to deal with." Gwen said, side-eyeing Jack and he was just rolling his eyes. "So, how do you both know each other?"

"We met a while back, just after I had first met the Doctor. He came travelling with us. All kinds of good fun." she said with a wink. "How about you, Gwen? How exactly did you start working at Torchwood?"

As Gwen told her story to River, Jack was getting exceedingly bored, having not only lived the story, but heard it told multiple times before. "Well, ladies, it's been fun, but I have to get some work done, I should head back."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Gwen asked, pushing her chair back and standing up.

"No, no, Gwen, you stay here. I think you'll have a good night." Gwen was relieved. She had done too much work that day already, and River was very intriguing... and if she was completely honest, she was extremely beautiful as well. Blonde curls cascading around her shoulders, and wearing a beautiful black dress. Gwen surveyed her own t-shirt and jeans, and suddenly felt rather un-sexy.

"River, we'll catch up tomorrow. Don't get up to too much mischief." Jack said before kissing River's cheek and heading off.

"So, Gwen, can I buy you something to drink?" River asked, brushing a stray curl out of her eye.

"Sure, that'd be great! I'll have a martini." Gwen bit her lip and smiled at her.

River nodded and waved to the bartender. "Two martinis, please." He came back a few minutes later with their drinks. They began to share their stories about Jack, some good, some bad.

"So, have you and Jack ever... you know...?" River asked.

Gwen almost choked on her drink. "Me and Jack? Oh god no!"

"Really? That's surprising."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Hmm? How so?"

"Well, it's just, Jack would sleep with anything that has a pulse, and well, you're very attractive, Gwen."

"Me? I'm attractive? Have you seen yourself? I'm nothing special at all!" Gwen said before she could stop herself, and immediately felt embarassed. _River was just being friendly_, she thought, _and here I am outright flirting with her_!

River could feel her pulse quicken and a rush of adrenaline flowed through her veins. _Oh, this is going to be fun._ "Well, what do you say we take this somewhere more private?"

Gwen nodded, unable to speak properly because for one, she couldn't believe that what she suspected was going to happen was actually happening, and two, the combination of nerves and arousal would only lead to more word vomit, so she just decided to let River do most of the talking. They walked out of the bar, River's hand on the small of Gwen's back. Gwen drove them back to her place, and things began to heat up from the moment they entered the door. River claimed Gwen's lips with her own, kissing softly at first, nibbling slightly on her bottom lip. Gwen's tongue teased River's lower lip, parting her lips as their tongues began to dance with each other. Gwen led them into the bedroom without breaking the kiss, knocking over a lamp on the way in. River straddled her hips and leaned in for another kiss. Their hands explored each other's bodies, every dip and curve. River kissed Gwen's jawline and neck, drawing her tongue over her collarbone. Gwen reached for the hemline of her shirt and hauled it over her head, tossing it to the side of the bed. River undid Gwen's bra, giving her a full view of her beautiful breasts and rosy nipples. She kissed the tops of her breasts, tweaking her nipples between her thumb and fore finger. River encased an erect nipple in her lips as her fingers worked on the other. She was rewarded by soft gasps and moans from Gwen, who was tracing circles on River's back. River kissed her way down the soft, freckled skin of Gwen's stomach before she reached the top of her jeans. She stroked her core through the denim fabric, and Gwen's hips bucked into River's hand.

"God, River... please..." she moaned softly, looking at the beautiful woman in front of her through heavy lidded eyes.

River smirked. "Please what, Gwen?"

"Please... please fuck me, River." she said, reaching for the zipper on her jeans. River stopped her and undid the zipper herself, tossing her jeans next to her other garments. There was a wet patch on Gwen's panties from her arousal. River kissed her soft thighs, taking a moment to kiss her clit through her panties, causing Gwen to writhe and moan beneath her. She pulled her panties off and placed her tongue on her wet core, licking her slit. She swirled her tongue around her clit as Gwen tangled her fingers in River's curly hair. River slid two fingers easily inside of Gwen, curving them to hit her most sensitive spot with every thrust which made Gwen cry out, getting closer with every touch.

"Oh god, River, it feels so good..." she said before throwing her head back and crying out as her walls clamped around River's still thrusting fingers, sweet liquid flowing into her mouth. River removed her fingers, licking them clean, and shared another passionate kiss with Gwen. Suddenly, Gwen flipped over so she was straddling River.

"I believe it's your turn now." she said in that sexy Welsh accent which only turned River on more. She reached into the set of drawers beside the bed and pulled out a slim red vibrator. She twisted the bottom and turned it on, running it over River's nipples, down her stomach, and over her slit. She placed it just above her clit, making River moan and arch her back. She glided it inside of her, pumping it as she licked and sucked her clit, the vibrations making everything more intense. Gwen bit down lightly on River's clit, and River screamed in pleasure, grabbing Gwen's lovely hair. A few more licks and thrusts and River came too, moaning louder than ever before. Gwen removed the vibrator from River's core, and brought it up to River's mouth so she could taste herself. They both licked it clean before Gwen put it back in the drawer. Gwen cuddled up next to River, stroking her hair and kissing her shoulder before they both fell into a blissful slumber.


End file.
